Daughter Earth
by Lone Wolf 122290
Summary: Sage is the daughter of the God and Goddess, but she fights with her mother leaves her forest, only to meet the Teen Taitns, she meets Beast Boy, and he and she fall for each other then she finds Terra and says she can bring her back, but does she want to
1. Fighting

Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans, but I love them.

Chapter One

Fighting

There she sat, all alone, staring out into the darkness, and searching for something. Her eyes were golden, the color that so many kings used to long for, and her teeth where white like ivory like the substance that so many Egyptian nobles couldn't afford to have in their tombs.

Her hair was chestnut with golden streaks that made her hair look like the western horizon just after sunset. Her face was drawn up into a tight frown, and her intense gaze was fixed on the lumberjacks that were destroying her home. Her forest.

If they had looked at her, and seen her pain, combined with her face, they would have fled fearing terror from those eyes. The terror that they were capable of and she so often didn't use. She was afraid of losing herself. She was granted power, the power of her mother, the Great Mother, and her father King of the Hunt. She could stop the people destroying her forest, but why?

What would it accomplish? More people would just start to defy her family, and hate the forest more, until one day they would expand their stupid city, and choke every wild thing.

So there she sat. The full moon, her mother, was casting light and love on her bare back. The soft light, not warming her, and only adding fuel to her anger. _Go Away_, she thought loudly, she felt her mother recoil.

Vines grew around her arms, and their roots sunk into her skin using her as a garden. She didn't mind, and she tried to stifle a laugh at how much it tickled.

_Daughter,_ a loud powerful voice said, making her eyes water, with pain, peace, love, hate, and a bubble of emotion. _Will you ever come back to my embrace?_

"No!" she screamed, up at the rising moon, and setting sun. "Not as long as you posses power, and refuse to use it. Not unless you save us. If it was up to you every mortal would have forgotten us! I saved us," she fell down from exhaustion, and looked up at the moon. Its aura was angry; it was practically rippling with anger.

_There is nothing you can do,_ a voice rang in her ear, angering her, and making her feel awake, and alive once more.

"I will right the wrongs," she growled. She looked up at the sky, and glared. "And I know who can help me." She got up, and realized that she was bare to the world, and cringed against the cool night air, without trees.

"I might need some cloths," she muttered to herself.

She silently wandered the city streets, invisible to all people, like a wraith. Few that had either lighter or darker souls sensed her. With just looking at them she could tell that the darker ones pulling back, recoiling in fear that they were to be punished, the lighter ones hoping that she was there to bless them.

She ignored all of them, blending in with the shadows, her black cape not hiding the inner light that came from her chest. But no one found her. Instead she went looking for evil.

There was no true evil near here, though she could sense someone evil but they were far away, not of her immediate concern. But she did stop three low life criminals from beating up young and old woman alike. They perished with just a touch of her finger, though she could set them ablaze with fire, her third cousin.

For days she wandered the streets of the city, watching people, and trying to be avoided. Only once was she seen, and that was by a believer whom she had saved from being robbed. But she quickly disappeared after saving her Prada purse from the criminal. After that she was much more careful.

On the fifth day she was sitting on top on a large glowing neon N watching the city, nearly suffocated from the smoke, and the smell of filth. But she enjoyed the people.

Scream from two miles away reached her ear, and she heard them, and went to save them. Her other cousin air, was in a good mood today, and let her ride the wind. So she flew instead of ran or jumped buildings. She preferred it, but her cousin, air, was fickle, not always liking her.

She got there in record breaking time, but what she saw there was horrible. A large monster that spat slime, and trapped people with its mucus, she had never seen something that defied her mother's laws so much. There were already five young people attacking it, trying to bring it down. But nothing they did worked.

_We can help_, small roots said from under the ground, and the vines growing on her arms spoke with them. _Call on us and we can stop him._ They're voices were hard, and old, cracking like rock from erosion.

_So can we, if you'll let us,_ said the flames that lived inside of her. Their voices were hot and painful she ignored them.

"Roots of earth, new and old, get this creature you now behold!" She screamed at the top to her lungs. The five teenagers turned and saw her, all surprised at this girl. One of them giggled, as if she had said something funny, but stopped as the ground started to moan, and the creature was mummified in roots, and was slowly pulled down into the Earth, screaming, for the roots were taking his moisture.

_Thank you,_ the roots moaned, she nodded her welcome to them, and turned to slowly walk away.

Robin saw the girl. She looked no older than seventeen, his age, and he was in awe of what she had done. She had just stopped the monster that they had fought for so long, in a matter of minutes.

She was walking away slowly, and all of the Titans goggled at her, Starfire went flying after her and no one stopped her.

"Excuse me," Starfire said, tapping the girl on her shoulder. "Who are you?" Slowly the girl, woman really, for her eyes didn't look young.

Beast Boy's mouth fell open, and Cyborg looked down at raven and then at the other girl. Robin could see why they were under her spell.

She was short, but not to short, she wasn't skinny instead she had curves, and her skin was the color of clay, but not quite so red. Her eyes were gold, and they looked like they had seen worlds rise and fall, and then a new world rise in its place. The black cape that was draped over her shoulders and the hood on her head, she slowly pealed away.

Her hair was red when it hit the sun the right way, but otherwise it was a shade of brown. She was beautiful, no doubt, but Robin still preferred Starfire.

Her cloths consisted of brown pants and were held up by a belt that seemed to glow when Robin didn't look straight at it. Her top was like an old Celtic warrior woman's top, concealing only what needed to be, and leaving her stomach, a six pack, bear.

"I am no one," was her reply. Her voice sounded deep and rich, a perfect alto, and musical.

"But surely you are _someone,_" Starfire said, "What is your name?" The girl raised an already arched eyebrow.

"I have no name." Beast Boy started to inch towards the two girls, but Robin held him back, remembering Terra. She didn't want Beast Boy repeating what had happened.

"Than I shall call you Matchek," she said proudly. The girl raised her eyebrow again, and looked confused. "On my world it is a plant that grows wildly, and then devours evil people." The girl slowly backed away as Raven and Beast Boy walked up. She eyed Raven, and Raven her, both of their faces unreadable.

"How 'bout Sage, Starfire?" Beast Boy recommended. "Remember the herb that you like so much? The floating girl clapped, and smiled.

"Sage," she said happily. "Where do you live?" Robin, Cyborg, and Raven shook there heads. They didn't want a repeat of Terra, but Beast Boy was to busy fawning over her.

"I live no where," as soon as she finished, Starfire gripped her wrists and started to fly away, taking her to Titan's tower.


	2. Sage

Chapter Two

Sage

Sage sat down at the couch staring back at the Titans who were staring at her. "So who are you?" Robin said his mask rising with his eyebrow. Sage lifted her eyes to meet his. She looked through his mask, and saw that his eyes were brown.

"I was called Daughter, by my mother, she was the Great Mother, and my father Lord of the Hunt," she said softly, wringing her fingers. "I left, and I am no one now. No forest to guard, no animals to run with, no parents, I am no one." She shrugged, and looked up at them once again.

Raven was backing away. "I knew it," she breathed, everyone turned to her. "She's a goddess in the old religion," she muttered. "An angel in the new, but a cousin of mine," she didn't sound happy, and she looked away. Sage lifted her eyes, and met Raven's.

"And you are the granddaughter of the devil, my uncle," Sage's voice held no emotion, and she made Raven look at her. "I'm glad to see that you to are rebelling," she smiled, and Raven smiled weakly at her.

"I sensed you all week," Raven informed her. Sage smiled again.

"And I you, I felt light penetrating darkness," Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

"So... this is your cousin? She's prettier than you," he said. Raven turned and glared at him. He recoiled, and turned into a mouse and ran away. Raven covered up his escape mouse hole with the couch, and glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." Everyone laughed, and Sage was confused. Was this funny? She had lived among animals and plants to for so long; she didn't really understand human emotions. Her mother and father didn't express emotions lately, only sorrow, and weakness. So she did not laugh, only looked at the changing that everyone called Beast Boy.

_He is blessed,_ she thought to herself. _Father's hand is upon him._

"So..." Robin said looking at her. "Mind giving the Titan's a try? Maybe you could join us. It's still early, and we can test what you can do." Sage looked up at him, Starfire clapped.

"This is just like before," she said, then stopped. "Promise us new friend, no matter what, that you will no leave us for a man named Slade." She looked sorrowful, but Sage didn't understand.

"She can sense evil Starfire," Raven said bluntly. "She won't go with anyone evil," she gestured down at herself. "I'm in the process of purifying myself, she can sense that too. Maybe she can help." Sage nodded.

"I won't leave unless I find a wood that needs me," she said proudly. "But right now I will protect the humans and try to keep them safe," she scowled. "I will prove my mother wrong." Raven goggled, as did everyone else. Starfire asked what she meant, but Sage didn't say.

"Well, the city needs you now, Slade is still at large," Robin said referring to the fact that Slade had escaped Terra's volcano. Beast Boy looked away, bubbling with pain. Sage felt it. She eyed him, and slowly sent tendrils of her own mind into Beast Boy's. She sent him a vision of peace, and quite, along with visions of ice. That always made her calm down.

But it didn't make him calm down, instead he turned to Rave. She shook her head and put her hands up. "Wasn't me." Her voice cracked and it was so much different than before, so much deeper, darker and sadder. Sage recoiled slightly, and then sighed, realizing that she was here to help the Titans as much as the people that they helped.

"Alright," Robin said, clapping his green gloves together. He could barley hide the eagerness in his face. "Lets get training.


	3. Blessed One

Chapter Three

Sage was seated next to Cyborg on a rock, watching Robin. He was going first, trying to show Sage where to go, and not to break the technology, like Terra had. Sage shuttered at the giant blade that were trying to slice Robin in two if he didn't run fast enough.

The quiver that she had strapped to her back was itching terribly, and the arrow heads were humming with the energy that Robin had tried to explain to her. Sage had ignored him went he went off on chemicals. The other just laughed.

Raven and Starfire were sitting together, talking quietly. Sage heard them, but chose not to listen. Their conversation was private, and it did not concern her.

"Do you know what a computer is?" Beast Boy said, sitting down next to her. Cyborg glared at him, but the green changing didn't seem to mind. Sage didn't mind his question. She knew what a computer was. After living in the city for five days, and passing computer stores she knew what they were and what they looked like, but she had no idea how to use them.

"Yes, Blessed One," she said, making Cyborg's jaw drop. Raven and Starfire turned to look at her, but Beast Boy seemed the most surprised.

"Blessed One?" he asked. His tone was of a person who didn't want to be made fun of. As if she was making fun of him. He turned around to see if anyone was laughing, but no one was. Their gaze was fixed on both Beast Boy and Sage.

"My father blesses people with the gift of skins," she said slowly as if she wasn't sure that he would understand. So she dropped the subject and turned to Cyborg. She didn't like the cold steel that acted as his body. It was unnatural, and it pricked at her skin. This was almost as bad as the creature, but at least he was kind, and part of him was natural.

Sage was just about to ask Cyborg what happened, when Robin walked up. "Alright, your turn, and please don't break anything. I doubt the city will give us a new one again." He looked hopeful, as if he wanted her to do it right. Sage nodded and walked up to the giant X that was the starting point.

"Ready," she yelled, just as Robin had. Loud sounds counted down the seconds she had before the contraptions started to try their hardest to kill her. She glared at them.

_We can help you here; please call upon us,_ her inner flamed called. She gritted her teeth, and cracked her knuckles. "I don't need you," she whispered. "I have the speed of a doe being chased by a stag, the sped of my father, and the agility of him. I do not need you."

She leaned on her toes and dodged flying fire. Or at least it looked like flying fire, but it wouldn't turn around when she commanded it to. This led her to believe that it was a laser, something that Robin had been explaining to her earlier.

Sage ran, she had always been slower than her father, but still she could out run a stag if need be.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were cheering, but Raven was just watching a small frown on her face. Sage though about it and her bare arm was grazed by a laser. She growled in pain, and ordered the small wound to heal. It did, and it didn't bother her, but it did make her more careful.

The large blades that were trying to cut her in two, where made of mettle, and she simply asked them to stop so she could run underneath. The blades stopped, and everyone just gasped.

"Did I do alright?" Sage asked, once she stepped on the other red x, and the machine stopped. Beast Boy nodded.

"Dang it!" Cyborg yelled. "You broke my record!" Sage laughed, already getting that they liked to joke around and be sarcastic. She was a fast adapter, she had to be lately. The world was constantly changing. She was already understanding things better than Starfire, and she was more cheerful than Raven.

"You'll just have to go faster," she said proudly holding her head up high. She stopped, feeling a slight rumble beneath her feet, and she sensed trouble. The other teen titans things began to glow, and Robin looked up.

"Trouble," everyone muttered while Robin yelled it. Sage and Starfire kept their mouths closed.

Robin looked at his communicator and found the location.

"Titans," he yelled his voice booming, "Trouble." He didn't run, and he grabbed Beat Boys arm to calm him down.

"Slade's trying to get Terra," Beast Boy's mouth fell open in horror. He was already angry about her dying for nothing, but this wasn't helping. Sage was about to ask who Terra was, but then thought better of it.

"We got to stop him," Beast Boy yelled, he turned into an eagle and flew away.


	4. Explain to me

Sage normally flew the same way Raven did, like a snake or a draft of air. Not like Starfire who looked like she wasn't supposed to be flying. She looked like part of the sky, as Raven looked part of the shadows.

At the moment her cousin was angry with her. As she tried to make her molecules weightless, she received a warning that if her feet so much as left the ground higher than a jump, she would be in trouble, the very wind chasing her.

The rest of the Titans broke off into runs, Raven, and Star taking off after Beast Boy, Robin running towards his motorbike, and Cyborg towards his car.

Sage ran after Cyborg, not wishing to ride on Robin's bike, fearing what Starfire might do to her. She had already gotten glares from the alien girl when Robin smiled at her. The girl was overly jealous of everything, and thought little of herself.

"Can I please ride with you?" she asked, walking up, and eyeing the car with suspicion. Cyborg looked confused.

"Can't you fly?" Sage nodded and then shook her head, confusing him a bit. The quiver on her back bounced up and down, and Cyborg nodded, opening the passenger door in haste.

"Tell me on the way." She sat down, and the car shot out of the garage. She dug her finger nails into the arm rests, and closed her eyes.

The car frightened her, cars were death contraptions, and often killed those she was to watch over.

"So why can't you fly, can't you control your powers?" he sharply turned the wheel, sending her flying into the window. Other cars moved out of the way, and the loud music pulsing from the stereo was hurting her ears.

"I have no powers," she said bluntly, and pressed her back to the seat. "I man manipulate the elements, talk to animals, read minds, and sense evil, but nothing like Starfire, and Raven can move objects on command, I have to ask…" she trailed off scowling. "Sometimes, they're stubborn." Cyborg nodded, and she wasn't sure if he was still confused or not, the machine in him made it impossible to read his mind, and the outside shell, his permanent armor, made it impossible to read his face.

"Sage," he started. "How old are you?" Sage rose an eyebrow, and thought back. She could remember the first river running, which was only shortly after the first snowflake melted, that she hadn't seen.

"Old enough, but I've died more than one." She shivered. "Every hundredth winter or so." Cyborg shook his head, shuddering. "Ask Raven about it, she know more about my world than I do. I just live in it, she deals in it."

Looking out the windows she groaned, seeing grass, wishing that she had just run there.

"Do you remember a witch?" he started. "She brought an army of creatures from the sky… I don't remember how long ago it was but…" he looked depressed. Sage folded her arms, and leaned her head back trying to remember.

"Yes," she said, after quite some times, ignoring her stomach. "I dealt with her, se had killed off my forest, and this was when my mother was still active. She's entombed in that mountain, sleeping forever." Cyborg shifted and slammed on the break. Sage flew foreword and hit her face on the front window. Her chest hit the dashboard.

Coughing, she opened the door and leapt out of the car. "Earth!" she exclaimed, picking up a leaf, and folding her hands around it.

_You want us?_ the roots deep beneath the city asked. Sage shook her head.

"Not yet," she whispered. Cyborg grabbed her arm and pulled her deep beneath the street, into a place where she could see her cousin Earth.

But on her skin she felt the remains of Fire. Shivering she cursed, rubbing her arms, breathing ice into her hands, trying not to feel as if she was on fire.

Raven was standing next to Robin, a man named Slade, who reeked of evil was standing next to a statue of a teen aged girl. There was life vibrating from it, and Sage gasped, surprised.

"Hullo Raven," Slade said coldly. "How's your destiny coming along?" Sage slowly walked up and stood on Raven's left, rising her chin.

She knew of Raven's destiny, she and Raven had spent most of the night before speaking of it, Sage the councilor. Raven had held things back from Robin, not letting him know the deepest things. Sage had known of them before she was born.

"Terra will be of some service, she can help turn flesh to stone." Robin glared, and when Sage butted into his mind she could tell he was slightly annoyed that Slade wasn't after him anymore.

Shaking her head, she realized that she had a lot of work to do, but the smell of fire and rose her head, glaring, screaming for it to stop.

It was balling out of Slade's hands she realized, and the demon mark on his forehead. Sage stepped foreword, and clapped her hands, all of the fire went out.

Slade looked worried, and tried again, this time finding that it didn't work at all. He turned and fled, Robin running after him. Sage caught his cape.

"Robin," she said, harshly, realizing what Robin was going to do. "We don't need you to become a killer," she whispered into his ear. He recoiled, but nodded, walking over to Raven.

"Ignore him," he told her, seeing the worried look on her face. Starfire she looking the other direction.

Sage took a step back, and took a handful of dirt into her hand, and sifted it around, speaking to it.

"And you Blessed One," she said, sitting down on the step, next to Beast Boy. "Do you prefer Garfield, or Beat Boy?" she asked, reading his mind. He gave her a sharp look.

"Beast Boy,' he growled, letting a little animal out. Sage looked up, and sighed, touching Terra's hand.

"Who is this?" she asked, trying to send movement back up the arms, and awaken the mind. It was the wrong moon phase, the wrong day, and the wrong season. Everything was wrong, but she could do it in time.

"Terra, she was once a Titan," he whispered, and lowered his head. Sage sighed and rested her hands on her knees, letting the dirt fall through her fingers.

"I could make her one again," she whispered. "But not today, or even next week, it will take time… but I can do it." Beat Boy looked up and gawked.

"You really are a Goddess, aren't you?" She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"The daughter of the Great Mother and Father, I am no Goddess." Beat Boy shook his head, receiving a message from Raven not to believe a word Sage had just said.


End file.
